


Landing in love?

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [15]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Dates, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Patrick goes to great lenghts to organize his first date with Javi ... without Javi knowing. How will it go (or fly)?
Relationships: Patrick Chan & Javier Fernández
Series: Quarantink 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Landing in love?

**Author's Note:**

> You can just read it as friendship fic, maybe even Javi won't notice Patrick's implications... 
> 
> Part 16 of quarantine challenge - prompt: hot air balloon

Brian beamed looking at four hot air balloons. "Let's start the new season in style. May it be better than the previous one. Divide into groups, kids, and follow the pilots' instructions" Brian declared.

"You'll also fly?" Zhenya asked.

"Of course, all coaches."  
"That applies to you too, Javi," Brian reminded his new colleague.

The laughter, chatter and excited exclamations were interrupted by a person suddenly approaching the group.

"Patrick, what are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"I thought that this invitation goes also for me... I helped to choreograph one of Jason's programs, right? So I'm TCC," Patrick explained, appearing confused.

"Oh, right, make yourself at home," Brian replied.

"Sir, we have a problem. We have only three pilots here. Now it's one person too many for three balloons."

"I have a pilot licence," Patrick shocked everyone. "I'll take Javi with me in the balloon. Have fun everyone."

..........................................................

Standing terrified in the balloon Javi finally asked. "You really have the licence?"

"Of course, have I ever lied to you?"

"You said that you didn't watch my programs, that you only watched the jumps. Excuse me that I don't take your words seriously," Javi laughed a bit.

Patrick had the foresight to remain silent and rather busied himself with adjusting all the equipment.

.........................................................

"Aaaand prepare for the landing," he suddenly announced.

"But... all the balloons are landing there on the meadow," Javi protested weakly and pointed at the balloons.

........................................................

"Patrick, what are we still doing over the river," Javi protested more strongly now.

"Island landing."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Nope, I just want to have you all for myself, without the kids," Patrick grinned. "And you can always say that I'm a terrible pilot, though between us: it takes real ingenious mastery to land here."

"You are incredible."

"I know."


End file.
